


SASO 2016: Bonus Round Fills

by albayzin



Category: Eyeshield 21, Free!, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Incest, Lingerie, M/M, Parasol Protectorate AU, god AU, humanized Pyunsuke, i need jesus, suggested insect intercourse, werewolf!Matsukawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albayzin/pseuds/albayzin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fills from the Bonus Rounds of the Sports Anime Shipping Olympics! Written as part of Team SouMako</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pyunsuke/Sousuke

**Author's Note:**

> Filled for the prompt: Pyunsuke/Yamazaki Sousuke, Free
> 
> UH?? BESTIALITY MAYBE
> 
> Remember that time Pyunsuke turned into a sexy human guy and seduced Sousuke?
> 
> THIS IS YOUR ONE WARNING. PLEASE HEED IT. 
> 
> I can't believe I wrote this.

"So you thought you'd just leave me out in the forest, did you?"

That's the first thing Sousuke hears on his first day back home from Samezuka. He finds it hard to open his eyes, but when he does he just finds a topless guy staring at him from beside his bed. He's got some sort of weird costume horn thing strapped his head. If he was more awake, he'd probably notice that it looked like a beetle horn, but he had just woken up and he needs about one more hour before he's even 100% awake. No, right now all he wants to do is go back to sleep. 

"You can't just leave a guy all alone in the forest like that!"

This can't be real. This has gotta be a dream, because really, why else would some strange, random guy be in his room?

He stares at the guy, who is looking back at Sousuke with the most annoyed look on his face. 

No, yeah this is a dream. Sousuke lets out a groan and just plops his face back into his pillow. Maybe the next time he opens his eyes, he'll actually be awake and then he'll just make himself a good breakfast and he'll see if Rin landed in Australia and--

"Oi, wake up!"

He feels a slight twinge of pain right in the middle of his forehead. His hand reaches out to grab at that hand that just flicked him and he's looking back up with a glare. That guy is still looking at him with an annoyed look and it takes all Sousuke has in him to keep from punching that face.

"You can't just leave a guy out in the forest, you know, Sousuke."

"You have gotta be shitting me..." Sousuke groans. 

That flick actually hurt. 

This isn't a dream.

There is really some topless guy wearing a horn in his bedroom.

Who did he piss off in a past life to end up with luck like this?

"First off, I don't even know who you are. Second, why are you in my room?"

"That's rude, you know! Saying you don't know me when I spent all day yesterday in your lap! It's me, Pyunsuke!"

Sousuke pretty much feels his soul leave his body. 

"Pyunsuke is a beetle, and you're anything _but_ a beetle."

"Well, yeah. I was a beetle yesterday, but now I'm not! Except for this , I don't know why I still have this."

This not-Pyunsuke reaches up to flick at the horn attached to his head. It makes a little sound, and it definitely doesn't sound like it was made of plastic. It sounds different. Sousuke isn't sure how to describe the sound but it sounds real, not fake.

Before he can stop himself, he reaches out and tugs on that horn. There's a thickness to it and all his tug does is just pull the guy closer to him. 

Shit, it's real.

Shit, this guy is Pyunsuke. 

"So how the hell did you become human?"

"Beats me! I followed you back to your place after you rudely ditched me in the forest and then I spent the night in your room watching you sleep and now I'm a human and--"

With that, Pyunsuke flicks Sousuke in the head once more. 

"Hey! Would you quit that?!"

"No, this is what you get for leaving me in the forest! You know Momo-sama looked and cared for me and you still decided to waste by leaving me out there to die!"

"... Momo-sama."

"Yes, Momo-sama"

Sousuke can't believe that even with Pyunsuke being a human and sitting right in front of him, the thing he's stuck on is someone calling Momo "-sama". 

What does that say about his life? 

But before he can even ponder that question anymore, Pyunsuke is crawling onto his bed, onto Sousuke and it's then that Sousuke realizes that Pyunsuke was a beetle.

That he just became a human sometime during the night. 

That if he wasn't wearing a shirt, that probably means he wasn't wearing pants. 

A quick look down verifies that Pyunsuke is, in fact, not wearing pants. 

So, Sousuke has a naked used to be a beetle guy sitting on top of his body and he's a healthy gay, teenage male with _urges_ and-- 

No, he's not going to get turned on by this. 

He tries to shove Pyunsuke off of him. Pyunsuke is surprised at first, but he holds strong, using his strength to keep Sousuke pressed down against the bed. Somewhere in the back of his head, Sousuke can hear Momo just saying "Did you know that some beetles can lift up two 200 times their own weight!" as to why he can't push Pyunsuke off of him. 

_Shit._

Pyunsuke looks proud of himself. But Sousuke can't look at him, not when he feels Pyunsuke's body pressing against him and he feels the blood in his body rushing up to his face and down to his cock. Any minute now, Pyunsuke is going to feel it and then this whole bad morning is going to become worse in a completely new way and--

"Hey, something's poking me?"

There it is. 

Sousuke can die now. 

"Look, you got what you wanted. You beat me. Now why don't you just go back to being a beetle and fly away and leave me here alone like I left you?"

"Hmm, no, I don't think so!"

"Why the hell not? Isn't that what you were after?"

"No, not at all."

"Then what do you want?"

"I want to show you how you should properly treat someone."

Sousuke looks back up at Pyunsuke, and he doesn't like that grin on his face. And he doesn't like it when he feels Pyunsuke press against the bulge in his pants. And he especially doesn't like the fact that he let out a moan at that. 

"Now see here, Sousuke," Pyunsuke says as he leans in closer. "Let me show you what you should do with someone special."

And that's when Sousuke just decides to say fuck it to anything and everything. 

If anything, he's gonna get laid. 

"Sure, why not. Show me."


	2. Hanamaki/Matsukawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember when Hanamaki learned/realised that Matsukawa was a werewolf?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for the prompt: 
> 
> Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei (haikyuu!!)
> 
> Remember when Hanamaki learned/realised that Matsukawa was a werewolf?
> 
> Parasol Protectorate AU

“What makes you think I’m a claviger?”

Those are the words that make Takahiro decide to look at his life and his choices and think that somewhere along the way he made the best decision he ever could have made. That the very nice specimen of man standing in front of him could mean something more for him, even if he did have the uncontrollable urge to reach up with his hand and swipe a finger along those eyebrows to see if they were truly real. But, perhaps it’s not good to start here. 

No, let’s start elsewhere. 

Takahiro Hanamaki is a young, twenty-five year old male, and he’s madly in love with dance. Like most dancers, he started at a relatively young age and in spite of all of the trial and hardships, he has achieved a level of skill that most men could only dream of. He is, in fact, actually living the dream as he makes a name for himself across the stages of London. He’s more graceful than many of his female counterparts. People have been known to cry and/or faint at seeing him dance a solo. 

It certainly doesn’t hurt that he has a face that is very nicely put together, with a frame that looks good in skintight leggings. 

It’s simply a gift. 

“It’s more of a curse, really,” Takahiro says dramatically as he holds a hand to his chest. He reaches up to wipe away the fake tear pooling at the corner of his eye before looking up at the junior dancer standing before him. The junior dancer has an unimpressed look on his face, but that’s nothing new, Akira Kunimi always looks unimpressed. It’s good that he’s still a child, it gives him time to grow out of it. 

Maybe.

Akira sighs as he leaves Takahiro’s side, making his way to the dressing room door. 

Takahiro is glad that made the decision to have weekly meetings with the younger dancer in order to best educate him. 

He’s imparting wisdom and knowledge to the younger generation.

“I’ll see you on stage, Takahiro.”

“Yes, yes, let’s put on a good show today, shall we?”

Akira nods and he leaves the dressing room. 

Today is the opening performance of a new show, one that he had a hand in choreographing. It’s the first show where he ever helped with the choreography and truth be told he’s a little nervous. 

But he’s never let nerves get the better of him. 

In no time, he’s on stage, and when the curtain rises, the first thing he notices is that the theater is packed. Every seat is filled, and there’s even people sitting in the private boxes. Takahiro can’t help the grin on his face when he sees it. 

The music starts and it’s time to stop being Takahiro Hanamaki. 

It’s time to be a dancer. 

Afterwards, Takahiro is exhausted, but his body is thrumming with a buzzing energy. He feels alive, but a standing ovation will do that to any performer. He wants to get back on stage and just keep dancing. Let him keep performing, he wants to feel that rush again. 

He's managed to change out of costume by the time he hears a knock at his door. Takahiro raises an eyebrow but he figures it's someone else from the company dropping something off for him.

"Yes~?"

"Oh, hello there~"

Now this is something that Takahiro didn't expect. There's a man standing outside his dressing room. It's a tall man, and that's saying something since Takahiro normally towers over everyone. 

Not that it makes much of a difference, since this man is only a few centimeters taller than him, but it's still worth noting. 

Along with those eyebrows of his. 

And that entire face.

That face should not work so well with those eyebrows. 

"I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting."

"No, I don't believe we have since this is the first time I've decided to come backstage."

"Well, I hope I can make this trip worthwhile."

"You might, it just depends on what you want."

"Oh, I'd say I want a lot of things."

"Hmm~ Then maybe what you want and what I want just might match up."

"I'm listening."

"So, tell me, what are your thoughts on the werewolf packs?"

Well, that wasn't where Takahiro thought that this conversation was going to go. It's not too hard to have an opinion on the werewolf packs. Ever since the first pack moved into the city during Queen Victoria's time, more packs have moved in. They're just as a regular part of society as the vampires and ghosts now. Plus, now that he's been making a name for himself as a dancer, he's gotten a few offers from some of the packs. They send their clavigers, thinking that a human would have a better chance of convincing other humans to join them.

He wouldn't mind becoming a werewolf, to be quite honest. He could deal with losing himself every month on the full moon if that meant that he could stay alive for as long as he could. Takahiro could spend his longer life learning every new dance that comes out. He can spend decades dancing. 

But he'd need to spend some time as a claviger, working as support for the pack. He's not sure he's willing to do that for as long as it'll take before the alpha think he's ready to take the bite. 

There's pros and cons here that he needs to consider. 

"I suppose I'd have to say I don't mind them."

"Is that so?"

"Depends on who's asking really~"

"Would you believe me if I say I come from the Seijoh pack?"

Oh, he's heard of the Seijoh pack. One of the oldest and strongest packs in London, lead by the second strongest alpha in the city: Hajime Iwaizumi. Well, this has certainly gotten more interesting. 

"Hm, and what would you have to say about the pack as a claviger."

“What makes you think I’m a claviger?”

Those are the words that make Takahiro decide to look at his life and his choices and think that somewhere along the way he made the best decision he ever could have made. That the very nice specimen of man standing in front of him could mean something more for him, even if he did have the uncontrollable urge to reach up with his hand and swipe a finger along those eyebrows to see if they were truly real. And now is the time to continue where this left off. 

"I don't think we've been properly introduced, I'm Takahiro Hanamaki, dancer. And you are?"

"Issei Matsukawa, Seijoh pack Beta. Tell me, have you ever chained someone up before?"


	3. Ushijima/Iwaizumi/Oikawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> remember when what Iwaizumi thought was going to be an overly aggressive, swaggering "step off he's mine now bruh" meeting actually turned out to be Ushijima being like "i would like to please Oikawa in bed as much as i can, can we exchange notes"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for the prompt: Iwaizumi Hajime & Ushijima Wakatoshi(/Oikawa Tooru) (Haikyuu!!)
> 
> nsfw
> 
> remember when what Iwaizumi thought was going to be an overly aggressive, swaggering "step off he's mine now bruh" meeting actually turned out to be Ushijima being like "i would like to please Oikawa in bed as much as i can, can we exchange notes"
> 
> and then this ended up becoming more about iwaizumi/ushijima than ushijima asking about how to please oikawa in bed. MY BAD.

Their Thing (the "t" is most definitely always capitalized) started during the summer before they started college. In spite of the fact that both Oikawa and Iwaizumi mutually decided to attend different universities, they still somehow managed to decide to attend universities that were close enough together that it made sense for them to just save money and rent an apartment together. 

They lasted almost a week before Iwaizumi had Oikawa pressed against a wall, mouth moving down Oikawa's neck as they both awkwardly fumbled with clothes. The next morning, Iwaizumi woke up with scratch marks down his back while Oikawa had a subtle throb in his hips. 

Two more fumble between the sheets later they, again, came to a mutual decision. 

Actually dating? Not something they actually want to do with each other. They can't think of each other in that romantic light. There's just too much about the other that would drive them crazy in a not good way. No, this is one instance in which they work better as friends. But fucking? That's something they can handle. 

Best friends fuck with each other, why not just take it literally now?

It's works for them. 

They sat down at their table one day and set a few ground rules:

1\. They are not dating. 

2\. No marks that can't be covered by clothes. 

3\. It stops should either of them start dating someone. 

That's as far as they got before Oikawa decided to crawl underneath their table and suck on Iwaizumi's cock. 

They didn't need more rules, Iwaizumi thinks as he cards a hand through Oikawa's hair, head rolling back as he lightly thrusts his hips into Oikawa's mouth. 

On the first day of school, Oikawa pins Iwaizumi to their couch. 

"Ushiwaka-chan is on my team," are the first words out of his mouth. 

Iwaizumi doesn't need to hear anymore before he completely understands and he makes sure to fuck Oikawa hard enough that night that he can't remember that he's now teammates with Ushijima. 

But he doesn't make a mental note to laugh at him the next day. 

Oikawa deals with being on the same team with Ushijima about as well as you expect. Which is probably why he purposefully let Ushijima walk in on him and Iwaizumi in the locker room as he has him pressed against the lockers, hand down Iwaizumi's pants. It was supposed to be just Iwaizumi picking Oikawa up so they can go out and get groceries for the week, not a locker room quickie. 

Ushijima takes it better than expected. He walks in, and all he does is raise an eyebrow before apologizing for intruding and leaving the locker room. 

Oikawa smirks.

Iwaizumi punches him in the stomach. 

Two days later, Ushijima waits for Iwaizumi outside his university and invites him out for coffee. 

As strongly as he dislikes him, he really has no reason to say no, so he accepts. It was a bad idea for Iwaizumi to order a hot coffee when Ushijima, as blunt as always, gets right to the point. 

"I didn't know you and Oikawa Tooru were dating."

Hot coffee does not feel good going down the wrong pipe. 

It's only after he manages to not die from coffee inhalation does he set Ushijima straight.

"We're _not_ dating."

"But the other day in the locker room?"

"We're fucking, not dating. It's a Thing. We live together, we have sex, but we're not dating."

"So... you don't harbor romantic feelings for Oikawa?"

"None at all."

"I see."

Iwaizumi thinks he's imagining things when he sees Ushijima smile as he looks down at his bottle of water. 

"Do you want to date Oikawa, Ushijima?"

"I... don't know what I want from him, to be honest. He's finally setting for me, and I enjoy it, but... I feel like I want more from him? I can't explain it."

Iwaizumi snorts. 

"Well, you won't ever know if you don't ask him."

Ushijima nods and they lapse into a peaceful silence for the rest of their time in the cafe. 

It's three months later that Oikawa asks him something as he sits on their couch after practice. Iwaizumi is silently sitting at the table, going over his anatomy notes. He says nothing of it right now. For the past week, Oikawa has been coming home later than usual from practice. He didn't think anything of it, just that now Oikawa is starting to get more into his own personal practice. He's still coming home early enough that Iwaizumi doesn't feel the need to worry that Oikawa is overworking himself. 

"Iwa-chan, have you ever thought about having a threesome?" he asks, fidgeting slightly. 

Iwaizumi nearly snaps his pencil in his grip. It's only a testament to his great restraint that he doesn't throw the pencil right at Oikawa's eye.

"Why? Do you want to have a threesome with someone, Pervykawa?"

"What?! Why am I pervy, Iwa-chan?!"

"You did just ask me if I wanted to have a threesome."

"Just curious, that's all."

"Just spit it out who you want to have a threesome with, Oikawa."

The next three seconds are the longest three seconds of Iwaizumi's life

"Ushiwaka."

This time, Iwaizumi does snap the pencil in his hand. 

"How did this come about?"

Oikawa tells him about how Ushijima started to stay late with him after practice, about how he would practically beg on his knees for the great Oikawa Tooru to set for him and how the great Oikawa Tooru finally took pity on him. He told Iwaizumi about how they practiced for a few days and then Ushijima just had to thank him by giving him a blowjob in the lockerroom and how now that became a thing they do now. 

"So you're dating Ushiwaka now?"

"Ew, no, don't be gross, Iwa-chan. We're just having sex."

"Like us."

"Like us."

They stare at each other for a moment before Iwaizumi sighs and picks up his broken pencil. He doesn't need to say anything for Oikawa to know that once again, Iwaizumi has agreed to go along with whatever Oikawa wants. 

That weekend, he awkwardly invites Ushijima into their apartment. 

The threesome went about as well as you'd expect. Iwaizumi and Ushijima awkwardly avoid touching each other, both of them unsure about where the other stands. They spend all their time touching Oikawa, who accepts it gladly. Iwaizumi watches, hand idly stroking his cock as he watches Oikawa ride Ushijima on his bed. Afterwards, Iwaizumi has Oikawa pressed face down into the mattress as he fucks him from behind. Throughout that, Iwaizumi just knows that Ushijima is just staring at them intensely. 

Oikawa calls the threesome an arousing success. 

They have one more threesome before Ushijima is officially a part of their Thing. 

A month later, Ushijima is knocking on their apartment door.

"...You know Oikawa isn't here, right?"

"I know, I need to talk to you."

Oh. 

Iwaizumi stands aside and lets Ushijima come into the apartment. He offers him water, but he declines. They sit at the kitchen table awkwardly. Iwaizumi is about sure that Ushijima is going to announce that he's decided he wants Oikawa all to himself and that Iwaizumi needs to stop the Thing. 

"How do I best please Oikawa in bed?"

Well, this wasn't what Iwaizumi expected at all when he found Ushijima outside his apartment door saying "I need to talk to you." But to be perfectly honest, ever since Ushijima has been added to his and Oikawa's little Thing he never knew what to expect.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I noticed that when we have sex with Oikawa together, he's louder about what you do with him than what I do with him. I want him to enjoy sex with me as much as he does with you."

"Oh."

"Would you teach me?"

"Um, sure? So he likes it when you--"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Iwaizumi, but I think practical lessons are better here."

Iwaizumi stares wordlessly at Ushijima. Ushjima is looking straight at him, determined. Iwaizumi thinks that Oikawa has probably rubbed off on Ushijima a little too much.

"I... yeah, alright. That works. We can practice and then try it out for real next time we're all together."

"I'd like that."

Iwaizumi declares their first practice session an arousing success.


	4. Sousuke/Makoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember when we were slow dancing in the darkness in a living room of their new apartment?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the promtp: Tachibana Makoto/ Yamazaki Sousuke; Free!
> 
> no tags
> 
> Remember when we were slow dancing in the darkness in a living room of their new apartment?
> 
> [Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eFHdRkeEnpM) they danced to by the way

Sousuke loves music. 

If he had the time to do so, he would've learned to play a musical instrument, but with swimming being as big a part of his life as it was, he had to be content with just listening to his mp3 player as often as possible. It didn't matter the genre. The minute the headphones were in his ears and the music started playing, Sousuke would lose himself to the music, closing himself off to the world. 

Even now, Sousuke should be unpacking, instead he's moved the boxes that were resting on the couch onto the floor so he can lay across it and listen to the music coming out of the bluetooth speaker. After all, it was Makoto's idea that they should listen to music while they unpack. Makoto knew better than just about anyone how Sousuke got when music was playing. 

If he got annoyed, well, it was his own fault. 

He managed to listen to two whole songs before Sousuke felt a box being placed gently on his stomach and a small chuckle that sounded louder to his ears than the music being played. He didn't have to open his eyes to know that Makoto was leaning over the back of the couch and looking at him with a fond smile. But he wanted to see that sight. 

Even when they were finally moving into their own apartment together, it still felt a little unreal to him that he and Makoto were now living together. They had slowly become better friends when they met up again in college. Then, after a while they started dating, and now this. It felt like finding a hidden track on a new album from your favorite artist. Everything was great, but then you find out there's something new, something more, and that made things even better. 

"You can get back to listening to music, _after_ we finish unpacking the kitchen, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. You're lucky you're cute, Makoto."

"That won't get you back to listening to your music in peace any faster, you know. Besides, it shouldn't take that long, Sousuke," Makoto hums as he makes his way back into the kitchen. 

Their kitchen.

With a sign, Sousuke lifts the box off his stomach before getting up off the couch. It was fine, it won't take that long to unpack their kitchen. 

Not that long ends up being two and half hours. There's flatware and silverware and pots and pans. There's packaging to deal with. There's figuring out where to put everything. Not that long is a lie. 

They'd be happy that their kitchen is all nice and ready, if it wasn't for the fact that practically the rest of their apartment still needs to be unpacked. It's a little disheartening. But both Sousuke and Makoto aren't going to think about it right now. No, right now, they're just going to rest on their couch and call it a day. Outside their window, daylight is fading and turning into night. They should probably at least turn on the lights, but they don't want to get up just yet. 

The bluetooth speaker is still playing, mp3 player still shuffling from songs in Sousuke's massive song library. The music shifts a high beat electronic song to something... different. 

The low trill of a clarinet before it quickly shifts into licks full of jazz and swing, with a jazz orchestra slowly joining in. Sousuke has a smile on his face and when the muted trumpets lead into a piano solo, he can feel Makoto lean onto him. Sousuke is humming along.

"Mm, this song is nice," Makoto whispers, afraid of speaking so loud that he covers up the piano.

"It's one of my favorite jazz pieces."

They listen in silence as the solo piano continues, the tempo slowing down before speeding back up. Out of the corner of his eye, Sousuke watches Makoto's eyes widen when the full orchestra comes back in. 

"I can see why," he says with a laugh. 

Sousuke keeps watching Makoto out of the corner of his eye. He watches as Makoto's eyes drift close so he can listen to the song better. His head is slightly bobbing along to the beat and Sousuke is a little surprised to see how easily Makoto can keep up to the tempo changes. He can faintly hear the tapping of Makoto's foot on the ground that matches the bob of his head. He sees the smile on Makoto's face grow wider when after a few minutes into the song, there's a solo jazz lick that's repeated across different instruments across the orchestra, tempo slowing down before quickly going back to its fast pace.

"Oh, I liked that."

"Yeah..." Sousuke says, quietly, throat a little dry. 

It's strange. Normally, this is one of the few songs on Sousuke's playlist that when it comes on, he's just incapable of paying attention to anything else. He shuts himself into his own world, where the only things that exist are himself and this song. But why is he still able to pay attention to Makoto?

He listens as the tempo keeps up that fast pace, slowing down for a short section, before going back, accelerating, before culminating in another piano solo. 

He can't take it anymore. 

"Let's dance, Makoto."

The words are out of his mouth before he can stop himself. But, even if he could, Sousuke wouldn't want to stop himself. Right here and now, in their apartment, he wants to dance with Makoto to one of his favorite songs. 

"What? Dance? Why, Sousuke?" Makoto asks, lifting his head off Sousuke's shoulder to look at him

"Because I love this song," Sousuke says, standing up, offering a hand to Makoto, "and... I love you."

"Oh." Makoto's voice trails off, and there's a slight blush to his face, but he still takes Sousuke's hand with a smile.

Sousuke pulls Makoto up, and he has his hands on Makoto's waist instantly, with Makoto's hands going on his shoulders.

"I don't know this song, so I'll just trust you to lead me."

"I can do that."

And between the boxes still piled in their living room, Sousuke leads Makoto into a dance, piano solo still playing. The size of their bodies keep them from having even more space, so that all they can really do is just simple shuffle from side to side between the boxes, but for them, that's enough. 

The song keeps at a slow tempo for quite a while, and it's _nice_. The piano solo keeps going, speeding up and feeding into the return of the jazz orchestra. Sousuke keeps them in pace, and even when their knees start knocking together at the faster tempo, all Makoto can do is smile and pull himself closer to Sousuke. 

Towards the end, Sousuke spins them in place and together they knock over a stack of boxes right at the end of the song. They stare at it together before they fall on to each other laughing. 

"That was fun," Sousuke manages to get out, his arms wrapped around Makoto now as he guides them to fall back onto their couch. 

"We should do that more often."

"Yeah. Yeah, I agree."

Makoto hums in pleasure, resting his head on Sousuke's chest as they listen to the song that's playing. Sousuke can't even hear it. All he can hear right now is his heart beat. It's beating like he just spent hours dancing with Makoto, not a few minutes.

"You know, Sousuke. I was a little surprised you asked me to dance with you."

"Really?"

"Mm, yeah. You know, when you listen to music somtimes, it's like you go into your own world. So... I was happy, that you let me come with you."

"...Well, why wouldn't I?"

Makoto raises his head to look at Sousuke, tilting his head slightly in confusion.

"Aren't you a part of my world now, Makoto?"

Makoto's face reddens again, but his smile is even bigger. He leans in and presses his lips to Sousuke's for a quick kiss before pulling back slightly.

"Yeah, I'm a part of your world. And you're a part of mine, Sousuke."

"Mm, good," is all Sousuke says before he leans back in to kiss Makoto again.


	5. Asahi/Daichi/Suga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi has a gift to open.
> 
> And he's almost afraid to do so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> filled for the prompt: asahi/daichi/suga ; haikyuu
> 
> package: medium sized victoria's secret box  
> from: asahi & suga  
> to: daichi  
> note: please wear tonight ♡

Daichi stared long and hard at the box sitting before him. 

There was no strange sounds, no strange movements, nothing really that would make anybody feel apprehensive about opening a box. 

It was just that: a box. 

A box from Victoria's Secret. 

It could be just a case of recycling, that this was the only available box and it was better than nothing at all. But there was no helping the small pit of dread that was growing in his stomach. Really, the fact that the box was a gift from his boyfriends should be helping that dread go away, not increase it. Maybe if it was Asahi that had written the note on the box, because he could at least buy that it was just an innocent gift. But no, it was Suga who had written the note. 

"Wear this tonight ♥"

_He even put a heart at the end of it._

As far as Daichi knew, that could only mean that Suga was after something, and whatever it was, it was inside that box. 

In all honesty, there shouldn't be any question about what was inside the box. But Daichi likes to remain hopeful. Like maybe it's just a nice shirt for their date night. Like maybe the box was just they got from Kiyoko. 

Like maybe Suga isn't the most devious person he knew. 

Like maybe he doesn't get turned on at the thought of Suga and Asahi picking out some lingerie for him to wear and Suga poking and poking at Asahi until he caves in and agrees that they should buy it and ask Daichi to wear it and--

_Fuck._

Before he can stop himself, he reaches out and takes the lid off the box. 

Daichi stares long and hard at what's inside the box. 

He doesn't know what he expected because inside the box is indeed lingerie. A matching red lace bra and panty set. In all honesty, it does look nice. Daichi reaches into the box and runs his fingers through the material. It's soft too, so it shouldn't be uncomfortable and-- 

Why is he already thinking about wearing it?

Daichi quickly pulls his hand out of the box and goes back to just staring at it. 

So what if his boyfriends want him to wear red, lace bra and panty tonight. That doesn't mean he has to wear it. He could just be a massive killjoy and just wear his regular boxers, or even better, the ones with the hole in them. Sure they'll be disappointed, but in the end they still love him (or his thighs, Daichi is never really sure there). 

But then he thinks about the looks on their faces when the pull of his shirt tonight and see the bra. He thinks about Asahi turning redder than the lace. He thinks about the look of surprise on Suga's face before it turns into a grin. He thinks about them pulling down his pants and--

Okay, he has a few hours until Asahi and Suga get home, maybe that'll be enough time to get used to wearing it.


	6. shin/sena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shin knows Sena has something to say, but he's willing to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for the prompt: Kobayakawa Sena/Shin Seijuurou (Eyeshield 21)
> 
> Package: An acceptance letter addressed to Sena, and a handwritten note taped to it  
> From: Sena  
> To: Shin  
> Note: Looks like we're going together!

Seijuurou knew that Sena had something that he wanted to say.

Sena was fidgeting, or rather, he was fidgeting more than usual. He wanted to ask, but he wasn't entirely sure how to do so. As he saw it, if Sena wanted to talk about it, he would do so when he was ready. There was no point in forcing Sena to talk about it if he wasn't ready to. What mattered, at least to Seijuurou, was that Sena had still decided to come out for their weekly run. 

They stretched in silence, they always did. But as they were finishing, Sena spoke up, his voice almost quiet. He was still figuring out what to say, Seijuurou could hear it in his voice, but he was starting to figure it out, at least somewhat. 

"You... got an invitation for the draft, right?"

That made Seijuurou pause in his stretch. He turned to look at Sena, who was in the middle of stretching his quadriceps, facing away from Seijuurou, using a wall to support himself. He looked pensive, not nervous or afraid. 

"I did."

He answers honestly, because it's pointless to lie. Even if Seijuurou wanted to lie to Sena, he know that Sena would have found out from someone sooner or later. It's not as though they have different friend circles. 

"Oh."

And that's it. They go back to finishing their stretches in silence. 

Then, they start their run. It's still silent, the only sounds being the rhythmic sounds of their soles hitting the pavement and their breaths puffing out of their mouths. They keep a steady pace, running side by side along their usual path along the river front. Every so often, Seijuurou would look out of the corner of his eye at Sena. 

When he's by himself, Seijuurou can focus on the run. He can focus on the pace, he can focus on how far he's run, he can focus on how fast. But it's different when he runs with Sena. When he runs with Sena, Seijuurou finds himself keeping an eye on the other. It has nothing to do with him wanting to see how Sena is doing. Even though he does keep track of Sena's progress, Seijuurou just...

He just wants to watch him. 

And he can't explain that. 

They're about to reach the halfway point to their run when Sena speaks up. 

"Hey, Shin-san, do you want to race?"

He considers the question quickly before nodding. 

"To where we started?"

"Yes."

Nothing needed to be said about where they would start. They reach a curve in the path, where it begins to loop back, and almost in unison, their feet dig into the ground. Seijuurou... loves their races. He can say that. He loves competing against Sena like this. While he enjoys playing against him in football, when it's like this, just them alone, no game, no teams, it's different. 

_It's exhilarating._

At the last second, Sena pulls in front of him, and Seijuurou can feel a smile cross his face. 

Sena grins at him. 

"I will need to train more to beat you before I leave."

"Shin-san... about that..."

Seijuurou watches curiously as Sena pulls a letter out of his pocket. It's crumpled, but Seijuurou smoothes it out when Sena hands it to him. It's addressed to Sena, and at the top of the letter, Seijuurou can see the logo of the NFL. He's reading the words, feeling a warmth inside him that he's never truly felt before.

"Is this--?"

"Looks like we're going to the draft together!"

Seijuurou hands the letter back to Sena, and he feels a tingle when their fingers brush against each other.

"I'm looking forward to it, Sena."


	7. Sousuke/Rin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke isn't sulking because he lost a race. 
> 
> He really isn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for Bonus Round 5: Myths and Lore
> 
> God AU where Sousuke and Rin are twin sea monster gods

"I can't believe you can't handle losing a race. You know you wouldn't have won anyway."

Sousuke can't believe he's hearing this from Rin right now. He swears that there's water in his ears, never mind that there's always water in his ears. It's what happens when you spend approximately 98% of your life underwater. But that's not the point right now. 

Right now he can't believe he just lost to Rin. 

"Stop sulking, Sousuke." 

"I'm not sulking."

And he's not! No, he's just very clearly remembering the entire race and trying to determine how exactly he lost and if there was something that put him at a disadvantage at all during the race. There's gotta be something that happened. 

Before he could think any more, there's a small pain in his forehead. He blinks and that's when he notices that Rin's right in his face, still grinning, but it's softer now. He didn't even hear Rin swim closer to him to but Rin's always been a quiet swimmer Sousuke lets out a sigh and just presses his forehead against Rin's. 

"Okay, maybe I'm sulking a little bit."

"We're not kids anymore, Sousuke. Sure, you're bigger, but I was literally made for speed."

Sousuke lets out a snort of laughter. There's no argument there. Sure, they're both sea monster gods, but the monsters they control are different. Rin's got the ones who can catch you before you even know they're there, while Sousuke's in charge of the hulking ones that'll you'll never be able to escape from. 

"Maybe I should just start challenging you to strength battles."

"Not on your life."

They let out a laugh in unison, letting themselves drift along with the current. Rin lets his arms drape around Sousuke's shoulders so they won't drift too far apart. It's nice, Sousuke thinks, just being able to drift along together like this. There's nothing for them to worry about. Gou definitely won't let them drift too far away. 

"I'll beat you again, one day, Rin."

Rin gives him a sharp grin and leans in. Even under the blue of the water, Rin's eyes are still a brilliant red that Sousuke can get lost in. 

"I'd like to see the day."

Sousuke's laugh is swallowed by Rin's lips on his. His arms easily wrap around Rin. So what if Rin was literally made for speed? Sousuke was made with size in mind, and if he can hold Rin as easily as he can right now, then that's definitely a good trade off. He breaks the kiss, but talks against Rin's lips.

"Do you think dad's expecting us back soon?"

"He knows what we get up to every time we race, he's not expecting us back for a few hours."

"Good."

Sousuke's lips press back against Rin's and Rin answers back with a bite.


End file.
